Coletânea de oneshots: bem vinda amada Sarada
by Kewllyn
Summary: Nessa coletânea cada oneshot abordará os acontecimentos e aventuras da família Uchiha, Haruno, desde o nascimento de Sarada.


Essa é a primeira vez que posto aqui, pois só conseguir fazer a conta ontem, e estou muito feliz por ter conseguido, a primeira vez que li fanfic foi nesse site, ele é especial para mim.

Não sei ao certo quantos capítulos essa coletânea terá talvez uns nove rs. Mas espero que vocês gostem dessa oneshot.

Lindo ser, esse ser que a partir de agora mudará sua vida para sempre, e você tem plena consciência disso.  
>Você vê sua esposa chorar de emoção ao pegar a pequena em seus braços pela primeira vez, e você a achar ainda mais linda assim, pois essas lágrimas de felicidade e o sorriso encantador dela limpam sua alma, te regeneram, e te fazem querer viver cada dia mais com essa plena pureza.<p>

Ela pede que você a pegue, e isso é o que você mais quer, porém, você tem medo de machuca-la porque ela é tão frágil, que parece que se você a pegar de maneira errada, ela se quebrará como se fosse um copo de vidro que fora derrubado no chão seja por falta de cuidado, ou nervosismo. E você a ama demais para deixa-la correr esse grande risco.

Entretanto, sua mulher continua a insistir, dizendo: não se preocupe Sasuke-kun, você não vai machuca-la, é só pega-la com cuidado.

E então você não aguenta mais a vontade de pegar sua menina, e a pega das mãos da mãe com todo o cuidado do mundo.

E ao ver ela dormindo como um anjo em seus braços, você sorrir de alegria, e mesmo que não seja a pessoa que mais demonstra seus sentimentos, você não consegue segurar as lágrimas de felicidade que insistem em cair de seus olhos. E você chora de emoção, porque em seus braços está a sua nova razão para viver, sua nova razão para querer voltar para casa o mais rápido que puder sempre que sair em missões. Porque mesmo que você vá querer ficar o tempo todo com elas, você sabe que não poderá, porque você tem uma missão que durará enquanto você viver: a missão de ajudar as pessoas que um dia sem pensar em seus atos, você prejudicou e feriu...

Entretanto naquela época, você não sabia quase nada da vida, você estava perdido, seu ódio havia lhe domado. Mas você foi sortudo meu caro, pois você tem amigos de verdade, amigos esses, que lhe tiraram daquela escuridão gélida e fúnebre, e é graças a eles, que você agora está no caminho certo, no caminho de luz, paz, prosperidade, felicidade e amor. Você está no caminho que todos deveriam está, e é graças a esse caminho, que agora você tem essa pequena em seus braços, e você irá cuidar dela com todo o seu amor e carinho eternamente.

Você jamais se esquecerá de sua pequena quando estiver em suas missões, sejam ela para se render de seus maus feitos passados, ou alguma que Naruto lhe disser para fazer. Você não a tirará de seus pensamentos, assim, como nunca tira a mãe dela.

Você lembrará-se delas de formas e em momentos diferentes, mas também lembrará em momentos e situações iguais. Como quando você e sua filha estiverem sendo acariciados pela mulher que tanto amam, ou quando você, sua esposa e filhinha dormirem juntos.

Você para de pensar em coisas futuras, e devolve sua filha para os braços de sua amada esposa. Você vê a mulher pegar da forma mais cuidadosa possível, e depois vê ela ajeitar a menina dos seus olhos para deixa-la mais confortável em seus braços, e isso te enche de alegria, e você tem a certeza de que tem agora duas mulheres lindas em sua vida, e então lembra que a terceira não se encontra mais aqui, e sim no céu com seu amado pai e irmão. Você ousa por um momento lamenta e se entristece por se lembra desse fato, porém quando você olha para suas duas garotas, toda sua tristeza se vai, pois elas são sua vida e a razão de sua felicidade, e também porque você tem a certeza de que seus amados que agora moram no céu, não gostam de vê-lo triste, e sim, sempre feliz.

Depois de quatro dias no hospital, você agora já arruma as coisas de sua esposa e filha para irem para casa, dentro de uma bolsa azul com detalhes rosa. Você e ela não sabiam se a criança seria menino ou menina, mas também não se importaram muito com isso, compraram as coisas da criança de todas as cores, afinal, vocês sabem que isso de cor certa para meninas e meninos não importa, e nem deveria existir.

Você vê sua mulher calçando as sandálias de madeira com a filha de vocês no braço, e vai até ela já com a bolsa nos ombros para ajuda-la.

Agora você repara em sua esposa que levantasse calmamente da cama, e então você pega não mão dela e olha em seus olhos, e vê ela olha nos seus em seguida. E então você e ela cheios de amor, sentem que agora são completos, e isso, graças a bebe que dorme nos braços da sua mulher serenamente.

Em todo o caminho de volta para casa, você a todo o momento olha para suas duas preciosidades.  
>E você nota como a natureza a sua volta parece ter se tornado mais bela depois de sua filha ter nascido.<br>O ar que você respira parece mais puro, e as folhas secas que vão caindo pela força do vento fresco parecem muito cativantes.  
>E então você percebe que isso é porque você se encontra feliz como nunca antes.<p>

E você nesse momento, imagina em um futuro nem tão distante - mas que só Deus sabe se você realmente estará vivo ou não -, você chegando de uma missão, e sua menina já sabendo andar, correndo até você, e dizendo alegremente em meio a correria: papai, papai, o senhor chegou. E então você com o seu coração quente e cheio de felicidade, a pega em seus braços e a ergue no ar com um sorriso de canto, enquanto a olha encantado e abobado.

E agora depois de seu pensamento para o futuro, você olha para as duas pessoas que mais ama, e sorri com o seu típico sorriso de canto, e você sente seu coração antes frio - agora se esquentar de tanto amor, e você sabe que é assim que se sentirá para sempre ao lado delas - cheio e quente desse sentimento belo e transformado.

Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, e apreciarei receber comentários, seja elogiando, ou fazendo críticas construtivas.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


End file.
